omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Et Ca Repha
Character Synopsis Et Ca Repha is the Eternal who created the Time Tree with her own mana. Her duty is to keep Narukana's null mana sealed in the Time Tree forever. Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A Verse: Seinarukana Name: Et Ca Repha Gender: Female Age: Predates the concept of Time Classification: Goddess of Creation, Eternal Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Reality Warping (Created the Time Tree and all it's branch worlds before the very beginning of Time), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the Absolute Law and Unstoppable Force. Two entities who embody Destruction and Law respectively), Magic (Used her magic to create all of existence), Law Manipulation (Has the ability to create conceptual laws and beings who embody law itself), Fate Manipulation (Has control over the fates of countless branch realities), Space-Time Manipulation (is the original creator of all Space-Time within The Time Tree), Acausality (Exists outside the standard cause and effect relations that occur in the Time Tree), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over the elements, in the variety of water, fire, air and earth), Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Has control over magical energy and cosmic energy), Darkness Manipulation, Sealing (Sealed Narukana's mana and prevented her from causing destruction to the Time Tree), Causality Manipulation (created the very nature of Cause and Effect), Probability Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), ETC. Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ (Claims to be the creator of The Time Tree, which has an infinite number of branch realities that all branch from one another endlessely and one huge Dimensional Space that exists beyond all branches and contains all of existence down to the very root) Speed: Immeasurable (Predates the very concept of Space-Time. Exists within the root of The World Tree, where Space-Time have no meaning) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ (Created the World Tree and all entities inside it including The Unstoppable Force and Absolute Law) Durability: High Multiverse Level+ (Should be miles more durable than both The Unstoppable Force and Absolute Law. Views the destruction of The World Tree as nothing more than a inconvience) Stamina: High Range: High Multiversal+ (Caused the entirety of the Time Tree to shake, including it's space and time) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Created and has access to the Log Sector, which contains all information within the Time Tree, done to the finest details) Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Heaven's Star- Her Eternity Sword which is the Time Tree itself, the trunk from which all the branches of the Time Tree grew. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eternal': Et Ca Repha is an Eternal, upon becoming an Eternal, the person's body and age become fixed, as they are freed from the time axis in which they are born. All memories of them are erased, and history is rewritten so that they never existed. *'Heaven's Shine:' An attack in which she makes the stars themselves becomes arrows of light that rain down on her targets. *'Cry of the Stars:' An attack in which Et Ca Repha absorbs the mana of the Time Tree and then wields it with her Eternity Sword. This single attack consumes and destroys a dozen universes. *'Orichalchum Naming System': By naming life, Et Ca Repha becomes it's master. The Orichalchum Naming System was created by Et Ca Repha to control all that exists. *'Christen: Ruination' Orichalchum Names are an absolute compelling force that forms the framework of the Time Tree, as such no life can resist it. This ability imprints a name on her targets which brings an inescapable fate of destruction upon them. The targets experience excruciating pain, and are fated to die. *'Light of Genesis': An ability which nullifies all damage, making her invulnerable, she can however be damaged by abilities which can ignore defenses like Nozumu's Apostasy which can erase things from existence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Seinarukana Category:Gods Category:Primordial Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Magic Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Light Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Sealers Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Immortals Category:Light Novel Category:Tier 2